Remedy
by Rival Trio
Summary: Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy. Here is my Remedy.  Prequel to "Forget Me Not." Trying to break my writer's block. VolknerXOC.


_Lol. Surprise. Mistress Paul here, and I have Writer's Block. What a bitch! Anyway, in an attempt to be rid of this stupid block, I started reading my Imouto-Chan's work, and found my birthday present again. I decided I wanted to write a prequel to it just to mess about and try and be rid of it so I can continue with my Ikarishipping on my personal user. (Besanii-Chan)._

* * *

_**Remedy****  
By Mistress Paul.**_

_No more poison, killing my emotion  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is my Remedy.  
~Little Boots._

_

* * *

_

She'd been travelling in this foreign region for quite a while now, and was now heading to the final city, where the Grand Festival would be held.

"Rai..."

Her Raichu, nicknamed an unoriginal name; RaiRai, shuffled beside her lazily, no longer wanting to walk.

"We're almost there." The girl replied, equally as lagged. The two shared a bond that would not be broken, and their feelings tended to run parallel to each other. It was very convenient for the Contest Battles.

RaiRai sighed; "Cha..."

"Look!" The girl sighed; "It's there!"

With a new found energy, they began running towards the large city.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Somebody shouted as the two flew past him. "Where do you think you're going?"

She skidded to a halt, RaiRai doing so moments after and they wheeled to face whoever they'd past. Her eyes lit up in recognition; "Flint!" She squealed, now flying in his direction to literally leap into him. She was a glomp ninja. He stumbled back from the crash, but as he had expected it from the many glomps he had received knowing her, he managed to stay upright.

"Hey Missy." He wrapped his arms around her tightly, in his famous bear hug.

"It's so good to see you." She grunted through what little air she had above his restricting arms. He chuckled and let go of her.

Taking her shoulders, he pushed her back so he could see her properly. She grinned up at him with her emerald eyes. "I knew the television didn't do you justice."

She rolled her eyes; "You flatter me."

He shrugged back and nudged her with his fist; "I aim to please." Holding out his arm in invitation, and she accepted with a giggle. With linked arms, they strolled into Sunyshore.

"Hey RaiRai." Flint added as they set off, and the Raichu cheered its name in response. The Elite Four member turned back to his friend. "So, Miss Besanii, here for the Grand Festival?"

"Here to win." She winked, and the Raichu cheered too. "What about you though? Career change?"

He chuckled; "Nahh, got to give you a chance, don't I?"

She punched him playfully; "You know I'd wipe you at a contest battle."

"Sure, your pokemon wouldn't stand a chance against mine." He retorted; "Hence why I refuse to battle you."

She snorted; "You're just scared."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I don't need to, it's fact."

"Okay, okay!" Flint laughed, giving in, but mentally noting that he knew he was the better trainer. "If you must know, I'm here to help a friend."

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice only a little concerned. Afterall, she didn't know if this friend was even male or female. _Probably a girl. _She thought to herself, and the urge to smirk was almost unbearable.

"He's just going through a down phase, and challengers started complaining about the way he was battling..." He trailed off.

"Volkner?" She perked up.

"Yeah," he sighed sadly; "Why, do you know him?"

"No, but I know he has a Raichu."

RaiRai's ears perked, and he grinned up at Besanii. Said girl smiled back.

Flint nodded and continued; "I was hoping I could come and cheer him up. He said on the phone he'd gotten bored."

"Do you think he's going to quit?" Besanii wondered, drifting off in thought about being a gym leader. It must have been terribly tedious after a while.

"I hope not," Flint answered honestly, "he's the best electric trainer we've got. They've even been thinking about promoting him to the Elite four when Bertha retires."

"Wow." Besanii said politely, not all that interested, but nevertheless impressed.

"Wait a minute." The hotheaded elite member stopped in his tracks, then stared at her intently. She stared back with bewildered eyes; "What's wrong?" She said, slightly panicked.

A sly smirk played across his lips as he pulled her into a hug again. She patted him nervously; "What's wrong?"

"I have to go!" And with that, he zoomed off without another word. She spun round to see where he'd gone and squealed; "Flint! You can't just ditch me like that!"

She began to run after him, and RaiRai followed with a grumble.

* * *

Having never been in this city before, she winded up getting lost. Heading through a market place, she found herself at the beach.

"Oh well, I'm tired. Shall we go soak some rays?" She looked down to Raichu, who had sat down and nodded eagerly to the red-headed coordinator. "Come on." She said, hoisting up her unusually small electric mouse, and started for the sands.

The beach was small, and very quiet. Only one person sat close to the shoreline, and he stared out to the horizon without moving in the slightest.

Avoiding him to leave him in peace and quiet, she sat a few yards away from him, and lay her sleeping Raichu on the warm sands. She knelt beside him to stroke the static fur gently.

"I'm not battling today." He said sharply, causing her to jump. She looked over curiously, and he stared back with a bored, emotionless expression.

She looked behind her stupidly, and then turned back to realise he was talking to her; "Oh, I'm not here to battle. I wanted to relax."

He sighed; "This is my private area of the beach."

"Oh, sorry. I saw no signs." She dipped her head slightly, ashamed. She stood up and went to wake RaiRai when the man muttered; "don't worry about it. Waking electric pokemon is dangerous."

She grinned; "You sound like you know from experience."

A smirk played at his lips as he realised she had no idea who he was. "You have no idea." He muttered, pulling out a pokeball and realising his own Raichu.

"They're brilliant pokemon, aren't they?" He muttered, patting his average sized Raichu. It smiled and murmured its name in bliss.

Besanii nodded; "Me and RaiRai have been best friends for many years. We're very good partners."

"He looks a little-"

She interrupted him immediately, and RaiRai woke. "Don't say it." She shook her head frantically, and patted her Raichu until it drifted back to sleep. "He's sensitive."

The blonde nodded and smirked, then looked back to the horizon.

Feeling the need to talk to him now he'd allowed her to stay, she sparked any conversation that popped into her head; "So how come you get your own private beach?"

He snorted gently; "Being a gym leader has _some _privileged." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye to watch as realisation dawned on her.

"You're Volkner." She gasped, and red flushed into her cheeks. He nodded and laughed half-heartedly.

"I'm Besanii." She held her hand out awkwardly, and he eyed it a second before taking it and nodding; "Pleasure." He muttered politely.

She stared at her lap; "Sorry, I should have known-"

"No worries. I don't get out much." He insisted, his voice droned off, bored again. A certain friend's words suddenly popped into her head; "Flint's been looking for you." She blurted, turning even more red from her outburst.

"I know." He sighed, then raised an eyebrow at her; "You know Flint?"

She nodded; "We go way back."

He looked at her hair pointedly and she shook her head; "We're not related. Just share similar... Tastes."

"I see." He sighed. He rolled his eyes and looked to the ocean.

She chose to ignore it. "Are you avoiding him?"

He groaned slightly; "A little, but he knows he'll find me here."

She frowned; "Then why do you wait here?"

He sighed, exasperated; "Because it's the only place I can get peace and quiet."

"Oh..." She droned off; "Would you like me to leave?"

He shrugged; "You're fine, you don't speak as loud as he does."

She giggled nervously, knowing very well she could be as loud as Flint, but he was just more likely to do so.

They sat in silence for a little while, and she leant back on her elbows to relax on the private beach.

"So you don't want to battle me?" He asked her curiously, and she shook her head; "No thank you, I'm not a trainer."

He eyed her Raichu, and she explained; "I'm a coordinator."

He nodded; "I forgot the league was a month away."

"Grand Festival." She muttered.

"What?"

"It's a Grand Festival." She repeated, smiling sweetly so as not to be rude about her correction.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Volkner groaned and flashed her a look as if to say 'I told you so.' She grimaced slightly in sympathy. Even RaiRai jumped awake.

"Would you like me to distract him?" She asked quietly, and he nodded back quickly.

"Besanii!" Flint grinned, wrapping an arm around her; "I see you've met a fellow Raichu trainer!"

She nodded back; "We've been swapping stories about them."

Volkner nodded quietly, keeping his eyes to the floor. Bored again.

She turned to Flint; "I'm hungry, fancy something to eat?" She flashed her eyes to the electric gym leader, who looked quite shocked at her.

"Sounds good!" He beamed, then turned to spot the silent communication; "Are you coming, too?"

"I'll be alright thanks." He replied, bowing his head; "It was nice to meet you, Besanii, RaiRai."

"You too." She held out her hand, and he stared at it. Eventually he shook it, and Flint turned to walk off. She nodded to Volkner, who was still staring at her intently. She wondered if she'd forgotten something. "Oh! Thank you for letting us stay on your beach."

"You're welcome, thanks for giving me peace and quiet." She caught a glimpse of his rare smile, and beamed back at him, then turned to run after her long-time friend.

* * *

"So what did he say to you?" Flint mumbled through his food. Besanii gritted her teeth and waited for him to swallow and apologise. She then looked down at her pasta meal and shrugged; "Not much, he isn't much of a talker, is he?"

"He used to be." Flint sighed, placing down his fork and lifting a drink. After taking a sip, he leaned forward to whisper to her; "We used to be fierce rivals, and his fiery passion was second only to _mine_."

"Wow. What's changed him so dramatically?" She asked, only a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

He shrugged; "Who knows? There are rumours going around, but I think he's just bored of the same day every day of his life."

I nodded; "I guess, most Gym Leaders move around, but I've never seen Volkner anywhere..."

"He rarely left his gym, when he first started. Said he was committed to being the best Gym Leader ever, and he got challenged all the time." Flint nodded thoughtfully.

Besanii stabbed a shell of pasta with her fork, and began munching on it as they thought. "I think he just wants some time alone..."

"Nahh..." Flint smirked; "I think he wants company. Even as an Elite Four member, you hardly get time to socialise. Being third of the Elite, I hardly ever get any challengers anyway! It must be a lot harder for a Gym Leader to make friends."

"I guess so." Just as she agreed, Flint's phone buzzed beside his hand. He sighed; "That's probably them now." He clicked the phone and scanned his message, sighing heavily; "just as I thought. They need me tomorrow."

"What?" She whined; "You're leaving me so soon?"

He held up his hands; "I have responsibilities... I don't want to leave you _or_ Volkner..." He stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening as he stared at her.

"Flint?"

"I had a thought earlier..." He smiled slyly; "That maybe a girl would cheer him up. It only just dawned on me this second that you're a girl."

"Oh thanks!" She retorted; "And no, Flint. Don't think you're setting me up with some Gym Leader I met for a day because he's lonely."

He clasped his hands together; "Please, Besanii? You don't have to do anything... Just keep him company until I get back."

"He seemed pretty reluctant to talk to me earlier, why should I bother? I have training to do you know!" She whined.

Flint brought out the Puppy-Growlithe eyes, the ones he knew melted Besanii. "Please? You'd be doing me a really huge favour, and you could probably learn a lot from him."

She glared at him, resisting the urge to give in for as long as she could, but his deep red eyes penetrated her emerald ones, and eventually she sighed; "Fine! But only because he might quit. I'm not happy you'll be wasting my time."

"Ahh!" Flint exclaimed, leaping up from his chair and kissing her on the cheek; "You're a star, Besanii, do you know that?"

"So I hear..." She grumbled, stabbing her pasta with much more force than necessary.


End file.
